One Cloudy Day
by Evil-Snow-Bear
Summary: After the battle in book three, Carlisle and Emmett are left broken. Esme and Rosalie are gone,died in battle. But on a cloudy day, things might just brighten up. Long Oneshot.


(Dawne Lofthouse- Nineteen-Blue eyes and light blond hair- 5'5'')

( Elena Lofthouse- eighteen- brown eyes and brown hair- 5'9'')

( They move to Forks, and meet the Cullens)

- Over all Word count, 9,794-

-18 pages.-

-status- COMPLETE!-

It was an unusally sunny day in Forks, especially for the start of January. It was usually dark and damp, with heavy showers all through the day. People were running around shopping, kids were playing in the snow. It was a good day for sunny Forks, though there was some adults talking about the lingering smoke that rose from the forest. But even they ignored it in favour of the delicious smell coming from a small bakery near the main road. It was rumoured that an old woman ran the shop and hired two young girls to work there, the public thought that the old woman should've hired someone with more experience and professonalism. Those who entered Rosewood Bakery came out pleasantly surprised and with an arm full of pastries.

A smallish girl with long blond hair that came down in loose curls stood behind the counter, checking the stock and writing down anything that needed to replaced or restocked. She loved her job and wouldn't give it up for the world. Forks was a nice place, nice people. A bit down on the weather but it had its nice days. She had visited La Push by her sisters nagging and met Jacob Black and his father; Billy. Elena; her sister, had stared at how tall Jacob was and how in the middle of November he could walk about in three quarters and a thin shirt. While She had just talked with Billy.

People always told her that she acted for too old for actual age. Elena was the same but she had a more solid matureness, she acted like a mother sometimes and acted as if she was the older sister but she still had her imatureness too.

Dawne looked up from her paper, spying a tall guy looking at the pastry desplay section. She ignored him for the moment and went back to staring at the paper. Her an Elena had been orphaned by their father after their mother died. So they were moved with their Uncle who more or less was a drunk and only Elena's stern look and threatening kept the man away from they lived in Forks and were very happy. Well Elena was happy, she was studying History and had a apprencticeship in Hair and Beauty.

While She had a stupid boyfriend who didn't bloody get that she didn't like him anymore, though Elena offered to threaten him but Dawne hated going to her younger sister for help, damnit! She was the older sister, it should be her to sort the problems out, not Elena. But even so, she was at the last straw, her ex-boyfriend wouldn't leave her alone. He followed her sometimes and would surprise her by wrapping his arms round her waist, breathing down her neck. And she hated everytime he did it.

But there was also a good side, the old lady who ran the Bakery, banned him from ever setting foot in her shop. And he stayed away too. The last time he ignored her he got hit in the head with a broom. Dawne had laughed so hard at that but regretted it when he called her none-stop for a week.

She looked up again when she heard a cough and smiled, instantly straightening up, she apolagised and asked or the mans order. She got out the Apple pie and placed it in a box, she passed it to him, excepting the money and giving back the change. Once the man had gone, she sighed and rubbed her temples. Today had been tiring and it was only one in the aternoon! But her boyfriend didn't seem to mind waking her up a five in the morning to prattle on about how sorry he was and how he wanted her back. And she said no everytime. She honestly thought about asking Elena for help. She was hardly getting any sleep now and it was taking the toll on her.

Her pale skin was now a greyish colour, she had deep purple rings under her eyes and her whole body screamed that she was tired. Elena had noticed but didn't say anything, she knew how much her older sister didn't like to worry people and so she kept quiet. Keeping a close eye on her.

Dawne sighed as her headache reached the maximum pain level before becoming a migrain. She looked outside and noticed the sun was gone and Forks was looking gloomy again, just like how she felt. Well atleast something agreed with her.

" Dawne!" Said girl flinched at the high pitch sound her sister squealed out, and came barreling over to her, hugging her close. Elena began to talk about her apprenticeship and how the lesson went. Dawne nodded her head and added her views every now and then. She was about to agree with her sister or sixth time when the door bell rang and Dawne looked up to see a tall man in a long black coat, his bright blond hair slicked back effortlessly and it seemed to make his amber eyes glow softly. She put on her best smile and welcomed the man.

" Hi there, how can I help you sir?" The man looked at her for a moment and Dawne could see the pain and despair in his eyes. He looks like he just lost someone. Dawne thought to herself but continued smiling, internally frowning at the sudden urge to hug the stranger. Mind you she always did have a soft heart and wanted to help anyone she could.

" I would like four Strawberry tarts and large bag of the hazel nut cookies please." Dawne nodded while shooing Elena to the back of the shop. As she made her way to the pastry section she began to feel just a little lightheaded but she shook it off, maybe she could finally get some sleep tonight? Probably not, her stupid ex would most likely phone her again. She placed the tarts in a box and started to make her way back to the counter, where the cookies lay in a desplay case near the register. When she suddenly stopped, she didn't know why but she did and she vaguely saw Elena shouting something but it was like she was underwater, the sound was dronned out. And she could barely make the words out. All she caught was " Dawne" " help" And " fucking bastard"

She hit the floor but didn't exactly felt it, she continued to blink for a few moments, not really sure what was going on but she knew something was. It was then she felt a cold soothing hand and then everything focused. And all the sound came rushing back.

" Oh my god Dawnie! Please tell me she's going to be okay sir? She's got to atleast survive so she can see me kill her ex!" If she didn't feel like she had been hit with a truck twice, the second time to apolagise, she would've laughed at her sisters antics. But at that moment she felt like shit and probably looked it too.

" Emmett please. Look miss?"

" Elena Lofthouse"

" Elena your sister is going to be fine but I'm going to take her to the Hospital anyway okay? Now if your sister is having trouble with her ex,go with Emmett and file a report with Chief Swan." Dr Cullen gave Emmett a look that said Dont-do-anything-stupid and turned back to Dawne who was now blinking rapidly, trying to get her focus attempted to get up but a strong hand made her lie back down again. That same hand pressed against her forehead, cooling her down slightly.

" Dawne?" She nodded her head.

" I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen and I'm taking you to the Hospital alright? Now up we go." Dawne closed her eyes at the feeling of nothingness as she was lifted into the mans arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not throw up. She felt every movement the man made and had a sudden urge, that if she had one, wag her tail. It was an odd urge to get considering she didn't have a tail. But she didn't think much on it, sleep was calling her and so she fell into its arms happily.

It had been three days since the whole incident in the Bakery and Carlisle was getting frustrated. He had sent Dawne home yesterday as she had healed fast. Her ex was now in jail. So everything was fine right? Wrong. He couldn't get her out of his head, it was like she had made a home in his brain for herself and it was wearing down on his patience. Oh if only Esmee was here, she would know what to do. With the thought of his late wife, his mood went from frustrated to depressed. She had died in the battle with Victoria, she had gotten torn apart by three newborns. And even now, a few months later, he swore he could still hear her screams.

Emmett's wife Rosalie had died too, surprisingly she had died protecting one of the wolves who had been ganged up on. Quil had apolagised profusely to Emmett, scared that the vampire was going to kill him for getting his wife killed but Emmett had just shook it off, giving Quil a quick pat on the head before turning and walking off to help Edward calm Bella down.

She had taken Rosalie's and Esmee's death hard too. It was only Alice who didn't exactly seem that bothered, maybe she had envisioned it? And if so why hadn't she warn them? " _Maybe she had."_ A voice spoke in his head that funny enough sounded like his ex-wife. Yes Alice wouldn't keep it hidden, she had told Esmee and Rosalie but they had kept it hidden from them all. They knew they couldn't stay out of the fight. The Reservation boys, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Carlisle wouldn't be able to win the fight. They would've been over powered from the get go.

Plus he couldn't blame Alice, she must've tried everything to get them to stay out of the fight but Rosalie wouldn't of left Emmett to fight alone and Esmee wouldn't of let her kids go to a battle without her.

But even with all those reasons, it didn't mean he missed Esmee any then less then he did.

Carlisle looked up when someone knocked softly at his office door, he muttered for them to come in and was surprised to see Emmett, and if the man could, Carlisle was sure he'd be blushing. Emmett sat in the chair in front of his desk and fumbled with his fingers. He waited for his 'son' to relax enough to tell him what was wrong.

" Carlisle..." Emmett hesitated before sighing and slumping into the chair. " I want to take Elena Lofthouse on a date." Carlisle watched as Emmett tensed, as if waiting for him to suddenly blow a fuse and shout at him for being stupid. But he didn't, instead he smiled warmly. Besides if he allowed Bella into the family then why shouldn't he give the same freedom to Emmett to pick who he likes?

" Oh? Then when do we get to meet her properly?" The look of pure shock was amusing to see on the burly vampire. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. " Did you really think I'd object? After all I have welcomed Bella into the house." This seemed to bring Emmett from his shock and big cheshire grin appeared and he bolted up from his seat. He quickly hugged Carlisle before running out of the room, saying he was going to call her now.

Carlisle frowned at the big smile Alice had after Emmett left, she only got that smile when she was plotting something. And obviously it had something to do with her visions. Her small frame flopped into the vacated chair and she seemed to glow with happiness that made Carlisle wary.

" Sooo Carlisle when do we get to meet Dawne-" Carlisle choked on nothing while Alice giggled behind her hand. Oh god of course she had seen that. But there was something else too, something her vision had shown her.

" And why would I invite her round Alice?" The petite girls eyes narrowed and she suddenly stood up, her small hands slamming down on his desk,luckily it stayed in one piece.

"Because she's gonna help you tonight stupid. Besides i've already told Emmy to invite her." Carlisle sighed tiredly, there was no getting round Alice and he really should know that by now. Alice was a force to be reckoned with when you didn't follow her plans.

" Okay Alice, what did you see?"

" Well.."

Dawne smiled as Elena squealed in joy, she had just gotten asked to go on a date with Emmett Cullen. She was invited to go with them back to the Cullen house but she wasn't so sure if she should, this was Elena's date after all and she shouldn't ruin it. But Elena just told her pick something nice out. And so she headed up the stairs to her room. Her room wasn't the biggest one in the house, no that was Elena's room but she didn't mind, she quite liked her smallish room.

She opened the door and sighed, the floor was a warm beige carpet, the walls a similer brown. She liked neutral dark colours. Elena often called her room a large coffin but that was Elena. The bed was a large double and had dark purple duvet and pillows. it also had a dark brown trow over the bottom just in case she cold at night. Her laptop was placedon top of her unmade bed. It was her second favourite thing and she treasured her laptop. There was a small bookshelf that was filled to the brim with were manga she liked and others where normal books, mostly horror stories.

There was asmall pile of books on the floor next to her dresser which were cooking had brought them after she was hired at the Bakery, she found she loved baking chocolate and strawberry cakes and even the old lady said they were good. She opened her dresser draws and frowned. What should she wear? Was it formal or not? She slumped slightly, she wanted to go, she really did. She liked the way Dr Carlisle held himself and how he was so nice to her while she was recovering.

She sighed and looked through her clothes, they were mostly dark colours except for the red shirts and the rare silver shirt, they were mostly black or denim. After getting her whole wardrobe out she suddenly had a epiphany! She ran to Elena's room and practically ripped the door from the hinges. Elena was silpping into a nice blue long sleeved dress that came to her knee's. It was a nice dress that matched her black heeled boots perfectly. Elena turned and smiled at her disheveled sister.

" Yeah Daw?"

" Do you have that black waistcoat?"Elena frowned and went to her wardrobe and shifted through stuff before pulling out a black waistcoat and passed it to Dawne who smiled brilliantly and hugged her sister before running out the room. Leaving Elena to her own devices.

When she got back into her room, she pulled out her silver shirt and a pair on form fitting black slacks. She put them on quickly and looked herself in the mirror, she looked okay. She looked like she was a cardriver then Elena's sister but she shrugged. She liked her style, besides its not like she could wear those leather pants she had. That would end badly. She let her hair down and then decided that she didn't need the waistcoat after all and instead placed it on her bed. She would give it back later. She grabbed the black choker she loved. It was a silk choker with a tear drop shaped Emerald in the middle.

Elena had one too, but it was a Garnet instead of an their mother gave them to them, Elena and her had made a game up. Dawne was the Emerald queen and Elena was the Garnet queen. They played for hours, pretending to beat the Darkking that threatened their Kingdoms. Their mother had laughed when she found out about their game. Their father was amused too, but they stopped playing the game once they moved in with alcoholic Uncle. They did try once but in the end they just got shouted at so they never played it again.

Dawne shook her head, she was thinking too much again. She clasped the choker round her neck and grabbed her coatafter putting a thin line of eyeliner on, some mascara and some of her chocolate flavoured lip gloss. She walked down the stairs to see Elena waiting with her coat hanging on her arm. She had pulled back her hair and clasped it at the back with a pretty blue butterfly clip. Her hair fell down her shoulders like running brown silk. It made Dawne jealous sometimes at how beautiful she was. Unlike her sister, Dawne had to wear glasses. Elena said it gave her a 'sophistacted librarian look'. Dawne had laughed her head off at that.

" Hey! You ready? Emmett is going to pick us up in like a minute!" Dawne rolled her eyes and slipped her ankle boots on, just as lights flashed through the windows and a car horn went off. Elena glowed with excitement while Dawne just sighed and walked out the door, grabbing her keys on the way. Elena shot her questioning look but didn't say anything. She bounced up to Emmett and the two began to talk.

" Hey, Dawne right?" Said girl nodded to Emmett as he held the door open for them to get in the black Volvo. The ride was quiet, well as quiet as it could be with Elena and Emmett talking like two chatter bugs going at it. She just looked out the window, deep in thought while she fingered her choker.

The house was beautifull, large panes of glass that looked out onto the forest. It looked large and spacious. Dawne sighed wistfully, she wouldn't mind a house like that. Just to be able to look out and nothing but nature. The silence would be brilliant for reading. Her car door open and she blinked a few times, gazing up at Carlisle Cullen who had a warm smileon his face. She flushed slightly and took the offered hand. She stood up and glared at a giggling Elena, she muttered something to Emmett who laughed heartily. They moved into the house and Dawne instantly loved it, there was a nice place by the fire for reading or that chair by the bookcase.

Elena gasped and looked visably awed at the sight until she spotted the Piano, she ran over to it and ran her hand against the dark wood. She sighed in happiness. It had been a long time since she played. The last time was on her mothers birthday. She had died two days later. She remembered how Dawne cried her heart out at the funeral and nearly every night she would wake up to her sisters pained sobs. It had taken four months to get her sister to talk and even now Elena was sure Dawne still woke up crying sometimes. Though she wouldn't know now because she was in a diferent room.

She had always found it funny how Dawne was the oldest but she acted more mature then her sister. Dawne was more like a grumpy teenager in the morning, she was mostly quiet and seemed to be a daydreamer but Elena knew that she wasn't all away with the clouds, no her sister was observant and saw everything, even the very tiny, look-between-the-words things. She saw everything. While Elena lived for both of them, she acted all aldult but she still went out and partied, why Dawne liked to stay in a empty house and just read was a mystery to her. But besides Dawne's loner personality, her sister had big heart. If Dawne could, she would help everybody.

Dawne was like a mother really, she acted all tough and come-near-me-and I'll-bite but she was a caring person and that got her into trouble. Hence why Elena had to go to the frigging police station to get Dawne's stalker-ex boyfriend arrested. She had been so worried about her sister when she collasped, she thought Dawne was going to die. And when Dr Cullen had told her that Dawne was physically and metally exausted. Physical because of the no sleep for however long her ex had called her. And mentally from the constant hounding the bastard did. Elena wanted to kill him but she knew she couldn't or else she would get arrested.

" Oh hi!" Elena turned just in time to see Dawne suddenly get glomped by a blur of colour. A depressed looking man with dirty blond hair entered the room after the blur and he had a grim look on his face. Elena nearly laughed at the confused and uncomfortable look on her sisters face while the blur, now in form of a girl with dark brown hair that denied gravity and flicked out at the end, was chatting about how everything was going to end perfectly, and that her and her sister was going to have a child each. and they were going to be _so_ beautiful!

Elena laughed outright when Dawne suddenly blushed deeply when Alice whispered something in her ear and at how Carlisle seemed to go paler, if possible, and a look of horror covered his face. She wondered briefly what the small woman had said but was soon knocked out of her thoughts when the same woman nearly knocked her over with a big bear hug.

" Hi! I'm Alice and this is Jasper." Said guy nodded his head curtly before he gazed at her before his gaze flickered to Dawne and then back to her, a look of utter frutration in his eyes. This made Elena curious but then Alice decided to give her and Dawne a tour of the house and they were dragged off.

Jasper stalked up to Carlisle and slouched next to him, all the vampires could tell that Jasper was in a bad mood and stayed away from him. Carlisle sighed and slouched aswel, of course Alice would tell Dawne about her and her sisters future. But what he couldn't understand was that Dawne had looked like she had believed her! Maybe she was an opened minded person? He looked back to Jasper who was looking a little miffed.

" Whats wrong Jasper?"

" I can't sense them."

" Wha?" came Carlisle's intelligent reply.

" I can't sense their emotions, Elena is harder then Dawne. I can a little of Dawne's emotions but Elena...I can't make out anything from 's frustrating! Was this how you felt Edward?" Said vampire had walked over while Jasper had been talking, and nodded his head.

" Yes but it's not all that bad, I've learned to look for other things, like Bella wrinkles her nose when she's thinking and-"

" Edward! I dont think they want to know everything about me!" Bella chastised and dragged Edward chuckled, after the whole Volturi thing Bella now had Edward wrapped round her little finger, he would practically do anything for her. The doctor frowned, they should be getting a call from the Volturi soon and though they were the leaders for the vampires, he hated them with every fiber of his body. suddenly Alice was coming down the stairs, looking as happy as ever with both girl behind her. Elena instantly went to Emmett's side while Dawne looked at the books in the bookcase. She fingered the spines of some books but never took them out to look at. He wondered if she knew that it was alright to look at them.

Sometimes people were too polite.

He walked over with a warm smile on his face and took the book Dawne seemed to be stroking, out of the bookcase and handed it to looked up at him with a calm smile on her face. Though that smile dissapeared for a second and a look of worry covered her face, but it was gone as fast as it came. Carlisle was a little intrigued at the emotion he could see in her eyes but was distracted when Bella called for him. He excused himself and went into the kitchen.

" So when are you gonna tell him you like him sis?" Dawne jumped at her sisters voice, nearly dropping the book. Elena rolled her eyes, once a bookworm, always a bookworm. She watched as Dawne blushed deeply and shook her head.

" Alice told me he had just lost his wife in an accident Ele." Elena smirked.

" Ah so you're not denying that you do like him?" Dawne glared harder at her sister.

" No I'm not but.." And she wagged her fnger at her sister, oddly looking like a librarian."If you and Emmett are going to a spontainous marriage, make sure you tell me first! And no getting pregnant three days later either!" Dawne grinned at Elena's dark blush, satisfied that she had done her older sisterly duty, and just in time too. Alice called from the kitchen with her melodious voice that dinner was ready.

Dawne carefully put the book back on the shelf before calmly walking off while Elena slouched and grumbled behind her.

Dinner was delicious, it had been spicy roasted chicken with mash, roast potatoes and honey glazed vegitables covered in a gravy like sauce that went with everything perfectly. Elena and Dawne could cook, but not that good and were jealous. They had made Alice promise to teach them that recipe. Alice was great and she instantly brightened your mood, Jasper was well...Jasper for the lack of any better word. Bella was nice except for the fact she was slightly annoying with her constant giggles whenever Edward said anything. Edward was broody and slightly weird, with the whole I'd-die-for-you-Bella thing he had going on, he had looked at Bella like a love sick fool who would get on his knee's like a dog if told to do so. It had made Dawne a little uneasy, no not the dinner but the night, there was shadows everywhere and it put her on edge. Elena had always told her to keep an eye on her bad feelings as most of the time they came true.

Carlisle had offered to give them a ride home but Elena waved it off, saying they could use the exercise which earned herself a punch on the arm from Dawne. Emmett had walked them to the end of the road, asking every now and then if they were sure they didn't want a lift. It was Dawne who turned down the offer with a smile. Elena had hugged the man tightly before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, leaving Emmett gaping like a fish while Dawne just rolled her eyes and patted him on his back.

It was about an thrity minute walk to there house and even Elena seemed tense. "Sis you felt it too didn't you?" Dawne blinked for a moment before the question caught up to her brain.

" Yeah, something bad is coming or has already...came..." Dawne trailed off when she saw that their front door was wide open, the usual light in the hallway was off, leaving the shadows of the house to leak out into the pale light of the streetlamps. A shiver crawled up her back and she saw Elena tense so tight that she was sure her sisters muscles would probably burst. They were about to step back and stay away from the house when a silky rich voice sounded behind them.

" Hello ladies." Dawne had to bit her lip to keep in a squeak while Elena swung round and glared at the tall man who was wearing black robes, his red eyes glowing sinisterly in the darkness. The man moved them forward, Dawne because she was terrified of the man and Elena moved forward because her sister was doing the same and she wanted to stay close and protect her.

Once they were in the house, the front door shut with a eerie click that told the sisters that the door was locked. They were forced into the living room where the light flickered on. There were four guys, three of them sitting on the two couches while one stood by a blond woman.

All of them had glowing red eyes.

Elena being the bravest, glared at them all, speaking first while Dawne slightly hide behind her. " Who the fuck are you!" The anger and slight unease was easy to hear in her voice as she protected her sister. One of the men sitting mumbled something while one next to him sent him a stern look.

" Ah forgive us, we are the Volturi dears. I am Aro." The man smiled warmly but you could tell that there wasn't any in it. It was just made like to calm you down and give a slight feeling of ease. It didn't work on Elena and Dawne though, too used to their drunkard of an Uncle.

" The Volturi? Thats a weird name but suits you." Elena said, her tone icy but neutral. Aro let out a breathy chuckle before returning to his serious face, his crimson eyes glinted in the light and that made Elena grip Dawne's hand tightly, as if even brute strength couldn't take her sister away.

" What do you want?" Her tone was harsh, and she saw the blond girl twitch as if she desperately wanted to do something, but she kept still as a statue. Aro hummed and floated back to the couch and sat down, just as gracefully as he moved.

" We are here to see what you know about the Cullens." Came a deeper voice from next to Aro who looked a little miffed that he hadn't been the one to voice the question. It was Dawne who answered, her voice was a little shakey as she stepped from behind her sister, she had been observing them and she remembered reading a book about someone called Aro from Italy and it was a tale about how he had two others had chased out the vampires from Italy.

" You're vampires." Everyone in the room, except Elena; she never questioned Dawne, gasped, even Aro. The vampires eyes narrowed instantly but Dawne waved her hand in dismissal. " I am quite the fan of ancient books, I read the tale about how you, Marcus and Caius chased vampires from a city in Italy. But in reality you _were_ the vampires. I may be blond but I am far from stupid sir, nor am I blind sighted." Elena had to try very hard not to laugh at the wide-eyed men sitting on the couch,instead she placed her hand on Dawne's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

Aro seemed to frown for a moment before a real, quite creepy smile lit up his face, " Yes I can see that you are not stupid and is very intelligent actually. And you are right, we are vampires. Myself, Marcus and Caius are the oldest we know of and have been running the Volturi since we 'chased' the vampires out of Italy." Aro got up from his seat and did that creepy floating thing towards them, Elena tightened her grip on Dawne shoulder and stepped forward. In a quick wave of Aro's hand, Elena was torn from Dawne and was held in a iron grip by Felix, she struggled but she knew it was a lost cause.

Dawne took a deep breath and eyed Aro carefully, the man held out his hand, with that smile still on his face. " Take my hand dear." Dawne could hear Elena yelling at her not to do it but she did anyway, there was a slight gasp from Aro and Dawne flinched. It was like someone was rumaging through her head and it gave her a headache. When Aro let go of her hand, she fell to her knee's. Her temples throbbing painfully. Aro frowned and glided back to the others.

" She does not know about the Cullens but there is feelings there. Its strange, her mind fought me.." Aro continued to grumble to himself while Elena struggled to get to her sister.

" You bastard what did you do to her! If you've messed with her head I'll kill you, Immortal or not!" Elena threatened,venom and promises dripping from every word.

" Ele? My head hurts...I want to go to sleep Ele." Came Dawne's weak voice, Aro looked up, his mumbling stopping for a moment as he watched Dawne curl up on the floor, gripping her head tightly. There was silence and eveyone realized that Elena was no longer shouting, her face was contorted in pain and sadness.

" Its okay Dawnie, you go to sleep, I'll protect you I promise." Aro tilted his head at the motherly tone in Elena's voice, he nodded to Felix who let Elena go. The brunette was instantly at Dawne's side, cradling her sister close. She looked up and glared murder at everyone of them.

" What the fuck did you do!"

" I read her thoughts dear-"

Elena's glare worsened and she tightened her grip. The words that left her mouth were pure poison. " You! You call yourself leaders? You're nothing more then a bunch of monsters, we don't know anything about this secret the Cullens hold and to be fair we don't give a flying fucking shit about it either. And you've messed up my sisters mind! Did you see what our Uncle threatened to do to her? Did you? Our lives have been shit since our mother died, we were finally happy and then you monsters had to turn up. Did you think that if we ever found out about this big secret that we take it our graves? We are not backstabbers! Unlike you lot of freaks! I'll hate you with all my heart for what you did to Dawne and if I ever found out how to kill you, you better run for the hills cause I'll be knocking on your door!" Everyone flinched and jerked back at the pure hatefull tone in her voice, the sky seemed to darken if possible. Marcus smirked, while Caius seemed thoughtful. Aro just stared with shocked eyes, he wondered if he had caused Dawne harm. Her thoughts and memories were pure and full of love for her sister, hatred and disgust for their Uncle and growing attraction for Carlisle.

Aro shifted at the sudden guilt gnawing at his insides, what had he done? He could tell that Dawne's mind had shields up and he had destroyed them, those shields might of been there for a reason and now they were gone. He had caused her great pain by what he could see. He fiddled with his fingers, they knew they were vampires but he knew the words from Elena's mouth rung true. They would take it to their graves. The guilt chewed harder. He ran a hand over his face, what should he do? This was all so confusing! He had never felt such guilt before! He could easily turn them and whisk them away to Italy but...But he had seen how Elena's love filled gaze stayed on Emmett and how the vampire returned the gaze with his own. How ,even if he didn't realize it, Carlisle would smile with pure wamth at Dawne, his eyes alight with something Aro hadn't seen since he first saw Carlisle with Esmee.

Aro turned quickly when Caius laughed, the sound full of sick humour. " Aro, let us turn them and let them beg for their masters." Aro glared heatedly at the man, sometimes Caius had a sick sense of humour. Marcus snorted and shook his head.

"No they will be of no use to us, we kill them now and leave." Aro didn't like this at all, he didn't want to kill them and he didn't want to turn them into slaves, they had enough of them back home. He shook his head, instantly coming to a decision,one he knew Alice would see.

Alice was lounging around when a vision hit her, a vision of Dawne and Elena being hurt by the Volturi in their own house. She gasped in horror and dived up, nearly knocking Bella over while doing so. She ran up the stairs and into Carlisle's office, where Emmett was. The two was talking about Elena and Dawne. She gasped for breath even though she didn't really need to, it was just a reflex.

" Carlisle! Emmett! Its Elena and Dawne! The Volturi has them in their house, I had a vision of Jane torturing them!" No more was needed to be said, Carlisle and Emmett was out of the office window faster then anything, using their speed to get to the girls house in no time at all. They burst through the door and into the living room to see Elena and Dawne lying on the floor unconscious.

Carlisle glanced up and saw Aro sitting there with a sad look on his face, the others were gone, just leaving him there by his own orders. " Hello Carlisle my old friend." While Emmett checked the girls life signs, Carlsle walked over to Aro and sat next to him, questions ready and waiting on his tongue.

" They haven't been badly harmed, though I fear I have hurt young Dawne there, I read her mind Carlisle but their was shields up that I don't think she knew was there. I have caused her pain. Elena has threatened my life and I do not blame her. I ordered the others to leave, even though I sent a vision to Alice of the 'toture'. I'm afraid you have only two choices friend." Aro looked up at Carlisle and the blond could see the regret clearly.

" Turn them or Caius will take them and have them as his pets." Carlisle sat shocked, his face full of horror. It was two choices he didn't want to choose between. He didn't want to do either of them though and he definitely did not want them to be kidnapped and treated as pets by Caius. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, this was a hard decision and one he didn't want to make.

Great, now he was between a rock and a hard place. He glanced up at Emmett who had a death grip on Elena but was also staring at Dawne, making sure the other girl was alright too. He decided to get answers first.

" What do you mean 'shields'?" Carlisle asked while his brain fought between two answers. Aro frowned.

" I believe just that, Its not like Bella though, Dawne doesn't have permanant shields up, I think it was an automatic response to my invasion." Carlisle nodded, it would answer the question to why Jasper couldn't feel anything from them.

" Do you think she could make the same shields in someones elses mind while in her own?" He just had to ask and Aro knew a lot about powers and what hummed a little before rubbing his chin.

" I suppose but she would have to have a strong emotion towards that person, why do you ask Carlisle?"

" Well Edward wasn't trying to get into their heads so he didn't hear anything but Jasper was trying to read the emotions but hit a brick wall with them. He said the wall was a lot stronger on Elena then on Dawne."

" Ah then you would be correct, Dawne's subconscious was more worried about protecting Elena then herself but we are digressing Carlisle, what is your answer?" Carlisle sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, he was so tired! He couldn't believe it! He looked at Aro and raised a brow.

" You already know what I'm going to do." He pointed out dryly, earning himself a small chuckle from the old vampire who nodded his head and stood up. He wiped imaginary dust from his clothes and looked back to the girls, the questioning glare from Emmett made him frown.

" Do not worry, I had Alec null their sense and put them to sleep. They will not feel any pain from the transformation, they will simply sleep until its over. Alec was quite fond of them actually,I could see he was not pleased by Caius or Marcus's decisions." Aro turned to Carlisle and smiled warmly, he always did have a soft spot for the Cullen. " Take care of them Carlisle and help them with their powers. I feel that Elena will have the most unique, did you know that when she lost her temper at me, I was certain the skies grew darker with clouds." With that Aro bowed and calmly floated out the room, leaving Emmett and Carlisle with the two girls who were sleeping peacefully.

" We should turn them here and then take them back." Emmett said, already preparing himself to bite. Carlisle frowned but knew he could trust Emmett with this and so he nodded, watching as Emmett bit down hard on Elena's neck, where it would be hidden under her clothes, not that it would scar anyway, Emmett always made sure to close the wound afterwards.

There was a slight gasp from Elena and her eyes fluttered but she did not wake. After taking some blood, Emmett licked the wounds clean and made sure they closed before pulling back, he looked up at his 'father' who seemed hesitant to do anything except sit there and frown. Emmett shook his head, his death grip on Elena never wavering.

" Carlisle you know you have to do it." Carlisle looked up at his 'son' and sighed, running a hard through his slicked hair, making some loose strands fall into his got up and slowly walked over to Dawne, he knelt down and hesitated before carefully liting her into his arms. He gently took her wrist and bit into it, taking small gulps of her blood until he was sure his venom had entered her body. He closed the wound like Emmett and pulled away.

He stood with Dawne in his arms while Emmett did the same,except with Elena instead And slowly walked from the house, heading for his own. He knew within three to seven days, Elena and Dawne would wake up as vampires.

-Five days later-

Elena groaned, her body felt like it had recently been hit by a truck and then thrown over a cliff. She felt so tired it was unbelievable and everything seemed so loud! She frowned when she heard a soothing sound, it reminded her of when Dawne used to sing her to sleep when they were much younger. When Elena was old enough to sleep in her own room, she was scared of the dark. She was used to sleeping in Dawne's room, so every night Dawne would come in and sing to her until she fell asleep.

" ~Shush child, close your eyes, the Angels watch from above as the last star dies. Protect you while sleep, within their hearts they hold you so deep. When the sun rises, your fears will perish into the Luna sky. The twilight bird sings, of a new dawn you will see.~" Elena sighed softly, that sure sounded like Dawne, with her soft voice. It had made her jealous at one time to hear her sister sing so beautifully until she found out that no one had ever heard her sing before. It was so nice to think that only she had heard her older sister sing.

After a while the pain faded and Elena suddenly felt alert of everything, of the bird tweeting from outside. And the not so distant sound of cars along the motorway. Everything seemed louder except for the singing. It was like Dawne knew of the sudden volume in sound and was singing quietly to help. Well she still was getting a headache but it was nice to hear her favourite song. Dawne had made it up on the first night and always sang it to her until they were eight.

She wearily blinked her eyes open, every small detail was brightened until Elena was sure her eyes would hurt from the brightness. She looked round and realized that she wasn't in her bedroom and sat up. Images flashed through her mind of the Volturi and panic gripped her heart. Her hands clutched the comforter tightly. It was only then she noticed the singing had stopped. She looked round and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand came onto her shoulder. She looked into Dawne's eyes and noticed with a little more panic that her eyes were blood red.

" D-Dawne? What?-."

" Shhh its okay Ele, you have read eyes too." Elena frowned.

" Whats happened Dawne?" Dawne smiled and sat down next to her.

" Well after I collasped, oh did you know I'm Telekenetic? Yeah I can create energy blasts and shield peoples mind but no moving stuff around..Yet. Anyway,Marcus and Caius wanted us as either dead or slaves, Aro was feeling guilty because of what he'd done to me and sent a false vision to Alice, yes all the Cullens except Bella are vampires, I'll explain more in a minute.." Dawne seemed to stop for a moment before a small smile lit up her face.

" The false vision got Carlisle and Emmett to come to our rescue, Aro had explained that if they didn't turn us, Caius would and we'd be his slaves. And so they turned us, Emmett thinks you will be angry at him and Carlisle hasn't come out of his office since I woke up. I've been by your side since I last hunted."

" Hunted?" Dawne hummed at the question, seemingly lost in thought or a moment.

" Yes, did you know that if you feed off animals your eyes turn an amber colour? But if you drink human blood, they stay red. The choice is yours, I have gone with animal but I can't make your decisions for you Ele."

" Oh...Wait! Emmett thinks I'll be mad at him?" Elena frowned and then huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at Dawne, she no longer wore her glasses but you could she her finger twitch as if she was trying not to push them up her nose. Her hair fell down her back in long loose curls that looked like they had been made out of silk. Her red eyes looked a little odd on her but Elena could see her with amber, it would go with her hair. Her skin was pale but it didn't look like she had just died, it was a healthy looking pale.

Elena wondered if she looked that beautiful? Dawne looked like she had been carved out of marble. She fidgeted a little, she wanted to see how she looked now. Dawne seemed to read her mind and nodded her head towards the full length mirror. " Go on have a look, you look like a goddess or a very dark Angel." Elena nodded and stood up, frowning at the feeling of the wood beneath her toes. She walked over to the mirror, only taking slight notice that she didn't make any sound at all when she walked.

She looked in the mirror and gasped. There stood a ethereal woman with long brown hair that looked like melted chocolate, her skin was pale like Dawne's but hers looked like it was also carved from marble. Her eyes were red but they suited her but she supposed that amber would look better. It was her body though, it looked like she had switched heads with a beauty model, curves were in the right places, her face was smooth and her jaw that slightly looked out of place was now smoothed down so it gave her a softer look. She couldn't believe her eyes and looked back to Dawne who had a dreamy smile on her face. She wondered what Dawne was thinking about when she felt an itching at the back of her throat, like she desperatly needed to have a drink or cough.

Dawne seemed to notice this and passed her a cup. " You're getting hungry, here its not human blood so don't worry. There's two cups there, drink it all and wait for me to come back. I'll go and find Emmett so he can take you hunting." Dawne stood and practicallyglided to the door smoothly. Kind of how Aro had done. A question popped up out of nowhere.

" Hey Dawne? How long have I been out?" Dawne turned and still had that dreamy smile on her face.

" About five days, I woke up two days ago. The transformation time is different for everyone." With that Dawne left the room, leaving Elena to her thoughts. She sat down on the bed and sipped at the blood. Hey it wasn't bad, infact it was rather nice! She would have to ask where Dawne had got it from.

Elena smiled evilly, so Emmett thought he could go off and brood because he thought she was going to hate him? Ha she would have to kick his ass when he finally come back with Dawne. Her thoughts darkened, why was Carlisle hiding from Dawne? Was he there when Dawne woke up? Had he explained everything to her? Probably not, it probably would have been Alice or Edward, or even Emmett himself.

She was quite annoyed that Dawne's crush was ignoring her! Was it because he regretted turning her? Was he ashamed that he was forced to turn her into a vampire? So many questions and all of them ending in answers she didn't like. Elena was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the black clouds gathering at an alarming rate, lightning shot against the sky and it was only when a big boom of thunder that shook the whole house, only then did she come out of her dark thoughts.

She looked up surprised and on a whim, thought of sunshine and the clouds disappeared and sun broke through, shining brightly on the forest. She grinned and looked down at her cup, it was then she saw herself sparkle in the sunlight. SPARKLE! She grinned like a fox, she sparkled like she was covered in glitter! She giggled joyfully and calmly made the sun go away and have very light grey clouds overcast.

The door opened and she looked up at Emmett who was looking a little nervous.

" Hey."

" Hey, so I hear your my maker huh?"

" Yeah..." Emmett shoulders slumped, Elena smiled warmly, unknowingly making the sun come out.

" Well don't I get a hug from my boyfriend?" Emmett looked relieved and nodded his head, sweeping her up in his arms and spun her around kissing her firmly on the lips, taking her breath away. After he had wrenched himself away from her lips, he began filling her in about her strength that Dawne missed out on her explinations.

" Hey Elena I have something to tell you so just listen okay?"

" Okay.."

" Well you see I had this wife..."

Dawne glided into the living room and sat next to Bella who was flicking through the t.v. It hadn't took her long to wrestle Emmett to go and see Elena, the man had given up almost instantly, so now she was left with finding out what was wrong with Carlisle. She missed the man terribly as she kind of like his presence, it soothed her and made her feel safe. She had no idea why he was hiding from her, it wasn't like she was angry or anything! In fact she was glad he did it. Now they wouldn't be taken away and treated as sex slaves to Caius. But no one would tell her anything! She had asked Alice but she just smiled that creepy secret smile and danced off somewhere, Edward had frowned and stalked off like a broody teenager and Jasper.. Jesus christ that man need to lighten up! It wasn't her fault that whenever someone messed around in her head that she automatically erected shields!

She couldn't ask Carlisle, obviously, so she was only left with Bella who was a bit jealous that they got turned so easily but she had to wait until she got married, which I thought was a genious plan on Edwards part. But back to the mission.

" Say Bella, do you know why Calisle has locked himself away?" Bella looked at her and chewed her lip or a moment before sighing. The human looked round to see if Edward was around and then leaned in close.

" Well you see, a few months ago, this vampire called Victoria had threatened to kill me and she had made a load of newborns. So Jacob and the guys, I believe Emmett has told you about them?"

" Yeah Werewolves and stuff, carry on." Dawne urged quietly.

"Well they were gonna help us fight Victoria so we got ready for the battle. Esmee had died half way through, she got torn apart by newborns. " Bella shivered and paled at the memory. Before Dawne could ask who this Esmee was, Bella started talking again. " She was Carlisle's wife, they loved each other more then me and Edward. He took her death hard and if she was alive, I suppose she would be telling him he had done the right thing by turning you." Bella looked up and quickly went back to watching the telly. Dawne looked over her shoulder and saw Edward staing there, she sent him a smile and got up, and went upstairs, stopping just long enough to whisper to Edward.

" I'm going to get him out of that office even if it kills me. I'm not trying to take her place and he should know it."

When she reached the office, she was about to knock but but thought better of it, it might give Carlisle time to escape. Soshe concentrated hard on sending a blast of enegy towards the door and smiled with glee when it blew of the hinges and smacked into a wall with a loud smacking sound.

Carlisle sat shocked in his chair, blinking owlishly at the sight before him. He had never really took a look at Dawne after she had changed and was soon regretting it. She looked hauntingly beautiful and that gleeful smile made shivers run up and down his spine. He frowned and looked away.

" Dawne-"

" Don't Dawne me Mr Cullen!" Dawne snapped, unconsciously shielding Carlisle to his chair. She stalked forward. " You have been hiding from me and I'm not a happy vampire!" Carlisle shrank back, suddenly wary of the girl in front of him.

"...I-"

" I'm not finished! Why the bloody heavens did you think that you did wrong by turning me? And why would I take Esmee's place? She was your wife Carlisle, its alright to be sad and its alright to grieve." By the time she had finished, Dawne's voice was soft and soothing, and somehow she had Carlisle in a warm hug that even if the man tried to get away he wouldn't be able to. His head rested on her chest and he took a deep breath, unknowinly breathing in her scent. Carlisle had to bite his tongue to stop himself from groaning. Her scent was so pure and sweet with a hint of Lemongrass. Was this how Emmett and Edward felt and smelt when they met Bella and Elena? How had he not noticed how alluring her scent was? He suddenly felt very guilty and ashamed that he had not been there when she first awoke and instead hid himself in his office

" I'm sorry." He said, his voice low. Now that he was near Dawne he wondered how he hadn't notice how relaxing she was. No wonder Alice had come to her with her visions. Dawne had the presence of a mother, and a strong one at that. Not even Esmee had felt this soothing and he had loved her for years! But Dawne was right, he shouldn't attack her because of something that didn't exist. He knew Dawne would never take Esmee's place in his heart and she didn't want to either. It was wrong of him to shun himself away from her.

" Shh its okay Carlisle, but please no more hiding from me. Your making me feel as if you regret saving me and Elena." Carlisle snapped his head up and stared at the sad red eyes above him. He realized that the shields that had held him down were gone and he stood up. Wrapping his arms round her, he embraced her tightly, now realizing how he had hurt her. He knew now that no matter what he couldn't and wouldn't ever regret meeting the Lofhouse sisters..

" Hee hee hee, well I'm glad you sorted that out but Emmett has just left the house, snogging and carrying Elena out the door. He said something about privacy.." Dawne burst out laughing while Alice grinned and Carlisle just shook his head.

" Yes well lets just hope they keep the noise down, hmm?" This caused Dawne to go into a fit of giggles and Alice to suddenly go uber hyper and she ran off, well bounced off the walls to find Jasper and spread the good word. Carlisle chuckled and looked down at Dawne, he knew it would take time but he would get over his loss and then he would love Dawne like he knew he would.

He just hoped Emmett and Elena would keep his house in one piece.

=======Fin!========


End file.
